Many industries employ technologies requiring dry powders mixed into liquids. Some of these industries, such as wastewater treatment, are not intuitively apparent. Others, such as brine production, are more apparent. These technologies utilize a wide variety of dry powders such as salt and lime, for mixing into fluids, especially water.